We have provided an empirical likelihood based testing method for the group effect in a general heteroscedastic two-way ANOVA model. The method used an approximation to the empirical likelihood ratio test. The method is shown by simulation to have robust testing properties, making it appropriate for virtually all data types. The method has been used to analyze folate levels among two alcohol intake groups while accounting for gender, an important analysis for the Birth Defects Research Group. A paper has been published.